Before I Go
by PenguinFlavoredFilm
Summary: Everything that should happen the next time they meet in the warehouse ~COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

From inside the warehouse he could hear the wind whistling as it blew. It wasn't loud and harsh, but soft and gentle, which was the way she liked it. While she waited, she sat down sang softly. She didn't know what she was singing; she just said words as they came along. She smiled in amusement as she realized that the words put together didn't make any sense. Yet, she kept singing. Inside, she knew what the words meant, so what she sang out loud didn't really matter to her. Then he noticed he was there, and she immediately stopped singing. Although she liked her song, she didn't want anyone to hear it, because even though the song was weird, she still thought there would be a chance someone would understand it. Nor did she want anyone to hear her signing voice, which she thought was quite bad, even when people said it was nice She smiled and softly said, "Hey." 


	2. Do you need something?

Title: Do you need something? Author: PenguinFlavoredFilm Feedback: I would appreciate it if you would, be honest too! I forgot to say that this was my first fan fic so I need to know what I'm doing wrong or whatever! Disclaimer: If I owned anything alias, I wouldn't be making a fan fic.  
  
A/N: sorry about the first chapter being so short and (I would call it) dull. I was going to wait until I got some reviews for the first one before I started this one, but then I thought, "The more the merrier." (More as in chapters)  
  
"Hey," Vaughn said back. 'Is it just me, or does it look like she's happy to see me?' He thought to himself. 'Nah', he thought again sadly,' she doesn't feel that way about me.' "So. did you need something?" he asked.  
  
'What I need is to be with you.' she thought. "Umm, well not really, I guess I just wanted to talk and say some stuff before I left to go on the mission." Vaughn smiled. "Oh okay, so.. what did you want to say?" he asked. 'She wants to say that she loves me. You're wishful thinking, you moron'  
  
"I. uh. I..wanted to say. uh., " she trailed off. 'I love you.no, don't say that! Well isn't that the reason you called him to come?!' It was like her mind and her heart was arguing about what to say. "Uh. let me think about it for a minute!" she said seriously, and then smiled nervously.  
  
Vaughn was about to laugh, but then realized she was serious. So he just smiled and said, "Alright, but just don't think too much okay? You might get a headache." 'Why does she need to think about what she's going to say? She loves me, she loves me, she loves me? God, I need to stop thinking like that!'  
  
Sydney smiled at what he said. Though he wasn't really serious about what he said, it still sounded sweet. 'He's always sweet' her mind thought. 'That's because he loves you too!' said her heart. 'Whatever.' her mind replied back. Are you saying that you're going to tell this guy you love him and you don't think just at least a tiny bit that he might love you too?!??' her heart exclaimed. 'Well... he might like me.' her mind replied quietly. 'That's the spirit!' her heart said. "Uh. I guess I just want to say thank you for everything. You know, I do consider you as one of my best friends," she told him. 'That's not the only thing I want to say'  
  
Vaughn was overjoyed that she considered him as a best friend. Yes, he wanted more, but he wasn't going to be selfish. "No problem, Syd," he said. "And thanks, I consider you one of my best friends also." 'I also consider you the love of my life.'  
  
  
  
A/N: I know that little convo with Sydney's heart and mind thingy is weird, and it probably sounds like her heart's saying that Vaughn loves Sydney's MIND too, but whatever! Okay, just say that Sydney and her mind are one person, and her heart is another.. Do you read me now??? If not, GIVE ME A BREAK! Oh and, this time, I might wait for some reviews before I start the next chapter. THAT'S A MIGHT. 


	3. meanings

Title: Meanings  
  
Author: PenguinFlavoredFilm  
  
R & R please!  
  
A/N: thanks for the reviews! You guys are so awesome! I know, I know, the whole thinking thing is messed up, but you must understand I am far from great. I also know that it is somewhat out of character, but aren't I allowed to do that? It's just a little fan fiction for what I hope is read for people's enjoyment. Ash - remember that she supposedly made up the song, which means, I made up the song, and if I added it to one of the chapters, it would just make the story even more confusing. BUT, if you really want me to, I will THINK about showing it. Sorry jengga02 for it being so short, but I can only do so much! Once again, thanks!  
  
  
  
Sydney's heart and mind started speaking again. They both repeatedly said, "You're his best friend too, that could mean something!' and 'Tell him you love him!' She couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, that means a lot to me," she told him.  
  
Vaughn's head started to flood with thoughts saying, 'That means a lot to her! That could mean something!' and 'Tell her you love her!' He just smiled and quietly said, "You're welcome."  
  
There was a long silence. "Well, I guess I better get going," she said, as she started to walk away. 'WAIT, WAIT WAIT!' her thoughts said.  
  
"Sydney, wait, I," Vaughn trailed off.  
  
"Yeah?" Sydney asked, with a hint of hope in her voice. 'He's going to say it! He's going to say it! Ahhh!!!'  
  
He hesitated for a moment. "I. lo." Vaughn started to say.  
  
When Sydney heard the "L" sound, something inside her just snapped. She pulled Vaughn in for a long, hard kiss. She could have sworn she felt something explode inside her once she did.  
  
Vaughn couldn't be happier that she was kissing him. 'So this is how it feels like' he thought as he kissed her back even deeper.  
  
A/N: short, I know, but I lost my paper where I wrote the real chapter so I forgot most of it. The story is almost done anyway! :P 


	4. How long?

Title: How long?  
  
Author: PenguinFlavoredFilm  
  
Disclaimer: Anything that belongs to JJ obviously doesn't belong to me. The song part is mine though. :)  
  
A/N: Thanks a bunch for all the reviews!! I know it's hard to tell which sentences they're thinking are what are not, sorry! I tried doing different things to them so you can tell the difference, but once I upload it, they looked the same! Luckily, there isn't any thinking in this chapter. :P I changed it from G to PG because it's not like this is something you'd see out of Jonah: A Veggie Tales Movie or something. Hehe. I also changed the summary from the suggestion made by Andi, Thanks! Anyways, this is the ending chapter, so I hope you've enjoyed my story! Oh, and I decided to add part of the song that Sydney was signing. I dislike it, but it gave me more to add to the chapter. I think if you'd know how it was supposed to be sung, it'd be better. ;)  
  
They finally parted for air. They smiled at each other. "So what were you going to say?" Sydney teased.  
  
Vaughn smiled and said, " I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said and their lips met again.  
  
They talked for a long while, about things they thought they should know about each other, such as favorite colors and foods.  
  
"So when you say that you'd put ketchup on anything, would you put it on ice cream?" Sydney asked, half joking.  
  
"Hmm. I don't know, depends on which flavor," Vaughn replied.  
  
"Gross," was all that she could say. Vaughn laughed and said he was only joking.  
  
"In third grade, you really gave the boy who tried to kiss you a wedgie and poured mustard on the back of his pants?" he asked.  
  
"Of course," she said, "I'm all about retaliation." She laughed.  
  
Out of things to say, Vaughn said, "You have a really nice signing voice."  
  
Sydney gawked. Vaughn tried hard not to laugh. "How long have you been here without me knowing?!" she asked in a shocked and whiny voice.  
  
Vaughn shook his head as he looked down. "Sydney, Sydney, Sydney, you know I always get here before you."  
  
She gawked even more. This time Vaughn actually did laugh. "Were you hiding?!"  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
"Oh my God, are you serious!!?" she said, mad.  
  
Vaughn laughed more, she sure was funny when she was mad. "Okay, okay, no I wasn't. I was on the other side of the warehouse and I didn't know you were there, but then I heard you signing so I came. I don't see why you're mad about me hearing you, I really do like your voice," he said, encouragingly.  
  
She smiled and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. She placed her head on his shoulder and sang part of her song:  
  
If my heart were an instrument,  
  
It'd beat like a drum,  
  
Quite slow when I'm alone,  
  
And fast when you come.  
  
When you're around me,  
  
I get weak,  
  
How I long for you in my arms,  
  
And closer to me.  
  
I need someone in my life,  
  
And I'm thinking you're the one for me.  
  
But I remember and realize,  
  
That it's not allowed to be.  
  
But under,  
  
The circumstances,  
  
I can't but help but feel this way.  
  
And I wonder,  
  
If you might,  
  
Feel, the same.  
  
  
  
Vaughn smiled down on her and looked at his watch. It was 5:00, they had been there for over two hours. "Hey, it's five, don't you have to go?" he asked softly.  
  
She smiled and let go of him. " I lied, my flight doesn't leave till midnight." He had a wicked grin on his face and said, "Good," and he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her ever so passionately. She parted her mouth and their tongues played as she raked her fingers through his hair.  
  
She pushed him away, pretending she was disgusted. He had a confused look on his face and she couldn't help but laugh. "Oh baby, you know I'm just messing with you," she said as she pushed him down to a chair and sat on his lap, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt, while Vaughn now kissing her neck.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
(the ratings are going up) (hehehe) Let your mind figure out what happens next... When done so, THE END! 


End file.
